German Patent Specification No. 23 39 674 discloses a temperature controller having a snap-action switch actuated by a bimetallic strip wherein the dead center position can be displaced by a manually operable setting device in order to influence the control point. Associated with this temperature controller is a temperature limiter which is constructed as a melting metal fuse comprising substantially a fusible part (fuse plug) and a pressure element which engages therein, and at least one switching contact held in the closed position by a pressure element so long as the temperature limiter has not responded. The setting device, the contact springs and fixed contacts, the bimetallic strip and a supporting element for the melting metal fuse are disposed on an elongate supporting member through interposed spacers.
Such prior art temperature controller with melting metal fuse is disadvantageous in so far as both the controller and also the limiter comprise separate fixed contact elements and when this combination is installed, for example, in domestic appliances such as an iron or the like, the user is rigidly tied to the structural circumstances afforded by the appliance.